Photography is creative art form that leverages artistic concepts with the technical capabilities of camera equipment to create electronic or print images. Ambient or environmental conditions may also play a role in creating an image. Photographers may balance these concepts to capture images in unique and interesting ways.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein; rather, these implementations are provided so that this disclosure will be thorough and complete, and will fully convey the scope of the disclosure to those skilled in the art. Like numbers in the figures refer to like elements throughout. Hence, if a feature is used across several drawings, the number used to identify the feature in the drawing where the feature first appeared will be used in later drawings.